


Time disappears in sparks, Desserts turn into ashes

by Amelora



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omander - Freeform, One Shot, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelora/pseuds/Amelora
Summary: Ander has a special power that no one knows about; Being able to go to the future or the past for just one day each week. Although Ander goes to the future every time he uses this power, he cannot learn anything about what he will do in the future. And one of the days when he uses his power, he goes into the past. And he learns many things he didn't know."Did you like our special dessert for today?"
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Time disappears in sparks, Desserts turn into ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love these types of ideas and would love to write longer. But language is a problem.

  * _**First Week in the Past**_



Every time he did this he found himself walking in the middle of the street. It seemed to fit in a natural order. Closing his eyes every time, just seconds later to go to a time that doesn't belong to him.

But despite possessing such superhuman strength, there was nothing the human body could not get used to.

He was used to going to the future, spending 24 hours there and going back to his own time as if nothing had happened. It was less tiring for him than a day trip between cities.

Although this situation is now normal for the future, it was not normalized for the past. In fact, he had never been in the past. Until that time.

And as soon as he opened his eyes, he wasn't walking in a crowded street. He was sitting on a chair. It was hard to hide how panic he was when he glanced around to see where he was. There was also a man coming to his side as if these were not enough. Why didn't he still know where he was? Or what time?

"Did you like our special dessert for today?"

Ander did not know how strange he was looking at the man's face. But now he was sure his face looked strange. He hadn't had to talk to anyone the first time he went to the future. What could he say?

Dessert ... He thought the man said dessert. It was impossible for the man not to suspect anything as his gaze was constantly poking around.

While Ander didn't know what to answer, he suddenly saw the man who asked him the question, sitting in the empty chair opposite him.

"Are you okay? Is there a problem?"

"No, no..." Ander was trying to rectify the situation. He continued to speak excitedly when he saw the dessert the man was talking about in front of him. Meanwhile, he was trying not to make an eye contact with the man. "I guess I'm not in the dessert food mood today."

"Oh ... So it is." As Ander grew even more nervous, the man stood up from the chair. Smiling, he said something before leaving from Ander's near. "Come again another time."

Thoughts flew through Ander's mind.

So did he pay for it or not? Why did he open his eyes here? Why dessert shop when there are so many places? And which time is he in right now?

And he would get the answer to just one of them clearly. The huge inscription on the calendar in the decorated parts of the bakery; 2010.

13 years before his time.

  * _**Second Week in the Past**_



Ander wanted to never use his strength again after going back to the past last week. When he went to the future, it felt like a time out of his own, but he had no difficulty. He didn't have to communicate with anyone, and he didn't have to open his eyes at anyone's dessert shop. So the past gave him a different experience; having to talk to people.

And when Ander closed his eyes again, he thought how sweet he wanted to eat, no matter how much he dreamed of going into the future. He was there when he soon opened his eyes. Same dessert shop. He was sitting in the same place. Ander was traveling from the future to the past to a dessert shop.

And soon the man from last week was approaching him. The same man. Same question.

"Did you like our special dessert for today?"

Ander realized that his heart was beating rapidly, although he was not in a panic this time. Because he knew where he was and at what time. But still there was an excitement he could not understand. He thought this was happening to him because he didn't talk to people much. Ander looked at the dessert. He quickly took the fork in his hand. The man was still there watching him when he quickly took the dessert with his fork several times.

Confident in his answer, Ander turned to the man. The dessert tasted better than he imagined.

"Yes!" answered excitedly. Like the excitement of a little boy. "I have never eaten such a good thing before."

The man laughed. He laughed at Ander's enthusiastic response, his swift eating of the dessert, and the expression on his face. He looked like a child to him.Although Ander was not yet considered an adult, he knew he was not a child. And he was also aware that this dessert was one of the most beautiful gifts he had when traveling between the past and the future.

After all, a few days or even hours later, this man would forget Ander's childish demeanor. And that is why Ander had given him permission to be a child at that moment.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because last week our dessert didn't seem to satisfy you very much."

Ander was taken aback. He wanted to be sure. Did he say last week?

"Last week?"

The man answered politely.

"Yes. You said you were not in sweet food mode but I think you didn't like our dessert."

Ander asked like a shout.

"Do you remember?"

The man replied in a short time, although he was shocked. He did not expect Ander's sudden shout.

"Yeah... Why should I forget?"

Ander thought. Why wouldn't you forget?

Then he said the thought that came to his mind. He hadn't known since when he had been so outspoken. Since last week?

"You didn't forget me because I didn't pay the money, right?"

The man didn't stop himself and laughed.

"What are you saying?" when his laughing stopped a little, he suddenly became serious. "Today is our special day. On this special day, we put our special desserts on every table to be eaten within a few hours. If our customers don't want to eat from him, they order something else. And we don't want money from that dessert. This is what happened last week. Suddenly I saw you sitting in that chair while I walking around. I just thought you were going to eat that dessert. But you left without eating anything. That's why you must have stayed in my mind."

Ander looked at the dessert plate he had finished. And he muttered.

"I understand. I guess..."

"Omar, look here!"

The man turned his head. And he answered the voice calling him loudly.

"I'm coming."

And he turned his face to Ander again.

"Do you want another dessert?"

Ander answered with gestures. He didn't understand why he was suddenly silent.

"Then another time I'll feed you our real desserts."

The man said goodbye to Ander.

And he had a few words in his mind as he got up from his chair to get out of the dessert shop.

_Another time. Omar._

  * _**Third Week in the Past**_



Ander closed his eyes again. He hoped, no matter how well he knew his destination. To go into the past. Just going to the dessert shop where he hasn't spent more than half an hour.

Ander could not believe that one of the reasons he traveled from the future to the past was to go to the dessert shop. He knew how to turn this endowed power into nothing.

But he was still excited. Because he will open his eyes in the dessert shop. Even more exciting than having traveled between times.

When he opened his eyes, he knew now, although he looked around again. He was there. 

He was really either too brave or too stupid considering how quickly he got used to things. Or maybe too interested ...

And this time he ate the dessert without waiting for the man to come. Special dessert would always stay more special than he thought. He didn't want to eat fast like he ate last week. He ate it slowly, enjoying it.

Then he saw that something was put on his desk. In his field of vision was a plate with his dessert and one hand lying on his table. He quickly lifted his head. To see who owns the hand.

"I want you to try something new today."

Here is that man ... Omar ... In front of Ander with his loving smile.

Ander took a few more forks of the dessert he was about to eat. His special plate was finished.

He saw that his hand was slowly pushed in front of him without reaching out to the new plate. Although he tried not to make eye contact with the man, that man was already sitting on the empty chair opposite him.

"You're too fast."

Ander didn't like the fire on his face. This unnecessary excitement was too much for him. And it made him feel so miserable that he was doing this to a man he had only seen for two weeks. It was also a problem that this man was in the past.

"Won't you take care of other customers?" He continued to speak as he dipped his fork into his new plate. There is still no eye contact.

"I also took care of them. They are here almost every day. But you only come here today. So I guess I can accompany you a little bit."

_You only come here today._

Ander didn't think he was such a good observer. It was obvious that he was a better observer than he was, and this was causing Ander to be more and more interested.

"Do you work anywhere else but here?"

Ander knew how daring his own question was. He immediately asked a new question about a man they spoke to several times. Ander was fast with this man, although he was slower on new encounters than going on time travel.

Omar raised his eyebrows. He pretended to think.

"No." He said while trying to look into Ander's eyes. Eye contact with this man was harder than he thought. "Do I need to work somewhere else?"

"No, I just want to ask."

"So you just want to ask..." 

Omar started to speak aloud, unwittingly, with what came to his mind.

"Or do you work in other bakeries? I should have known that you come for free dessert every week. You come here to find out the exact recipe."

Ander instantly disagreed with what the man said. He knew how suspicious he looked, but he couldn't imagine that he would think that way.

"No! I can't even cook properly." 

Omar silenced their quick speech when he saw Ander was in a panic. He continued speaking more slowly.

"Why did you ask a question about my job?"

Ander spoke quietly enough. He felt a little embarrassed.

"I thought you were a good observer."

He hesitated a little. And Omar took advantage of this quiet moment.

"Really?"

"Really." Although Ander answered by raising his voice, he lowered his voice again later in his speech. "Although I work in the police department, I am not as good an observer as you."

"You are a police?" Omar's loud voice made the eyes around him turn to them. Ander immediately regretted it. He had given information about himself to someone from the past, a time that didn't belong to him. He felt himself getting more and more miserable.

"No, I only work in the police department. Think like a secretary."

"So you are a police secretary?"

Ander was quite uncomfortable that he was the subject of the conversation. Not knowing how to reveal this, he left the fork in his right hand on the table. As he wanted to stand up, he could see that the man was still in his curious gaze. For some reason, he didn't want to just leave him there.

"Shall we close that subject now? I do not like being talked about that much about myself."

"Ah... Of course. Sorry."

Ander was glad that the man did not take a touchy demeanor. Someone else could have snapped him and get up from the table after he said this.

Ander understood better why he -they- had so many customers.

"Do you like this new dessert?" and he was very good at changing the subject.

"Yeah..." Ander gave a short answer. An answer that does not show he loved enough.

Omar moved closer to the table a little more. He came close to Ander's face. When he spoke like a whisper, Ander still did not understand why he was affected by this close range.

"Do you think it will sell well?" Ander looked very red, despite his questioning glances. Omar either didn't see them or he didn't care. He continued to speak like a whisper. "This is my new product. Nobody has tasted it before."

"Nobody?" Ander replied like a whisper. He seemed to have fallen under a spell.

"Except you." Omar answered with a smile.

Ander never thought that something so small would affect him, that he would be so impressed by someone he had seen a few times, that he would think so much to answer someone.

But what he doesn't think about most is that one of his time travels might be held in to someone whose presence was unknown in his time.

Still, he was happy. He was happy with these little talks.

  * _**Fourth Week in the Past**_



Ander continued to do his weekly routine in the same way. 

He closes his eyes again, opens his eyes after a few seconds and wakes up in that dessert shop.

His body had found the most comfortable place on these time travels. The closest table of this dessert shop to the entrance door ... Ander's body found itself awake there every time he went into the past.

This time travel gave him almost no trouble. He was a little boy when he realized he had such a power, and now a grown man of twenty-eight.

And even though Ander was an adult, he used this power more often than he was a child. For weeks as a child he didn't even care that he had this power, but as he grew up, it suddenly looked different to him.

Every weekend, one day, 24 hours ... A travel gift for him...

Ander wanted to spend more time with him, although he had little time to stay in the past. Too childish desire for a grown man ... To sit with him just like now and listen to his long conversations ... It's both a childish desire and a reckless ...

And Ander would learn more about him during this week's time travel.

The sudden opening of the dessert shop's door was a sign of this.

The man who came in looked older than Ander. Wearing a leather jacket and ripped black trousers, he could be said to be younger than Ander. But the wrinkles on the man's face were visible even from a distance.

Ander wouldn't have want to learn a stranger so much or think about his age. But that man suddenly interrupted two of them's conversation. He pulled Omar's arm and dragged him out of the dessert shop. The man could neither hear Omar's pleading, nor the shouting people inside of the dessert shop.  
"Bastard, fag! You've already found yourself someone new, right?"

Although Ander did not fully understand the reason for the argument, he could clearly hear what the man was saying. This was what made him mobilize to help Omar. Because Omar did not show any particular discomfort or change of face when the man entered the shop. Or Ander couldn't see it. After all, they only saw each other four times in four weeks.

"What are you talking about, asshole ?! You have no right to come here." He was responding to the man who entered there. 

Ander was already next to Omar. He had no idea why he was doing this. 

Was it a feature his job gave? Maybe. Was it to protect Omar? Absolutely.

"You can bill and coo with the guys in your shop as you wish, so you want me not to come?"

"I'm tired of your bullshit. Get out of here now! You disturb people." 

Omar tried to pull this middle-aged man by his arm. This move he made to get the dessert shop out of his way did not work. On the contrary, he reacted adversely and the man pushed the arm holding Omar's hand.

"I am not going anywhere!" This man, more than middle age, continued to speak, pointing at Ander. "Is it because of this man that you don't want to sleep with me? Are you now his whore?"

Ander was trying to keep the words in his mind, if those words would lead to the conclusion that the sweetie he focused on was gay, everything could be different. And he didn't know how he was doing it when he was so nervous. And he never thought he was such a self-interested man.

"It's because you're an asshole who doesn't understand what people feel." He continued to speak -shout-, trying to push him on the man's shoulder. "Stop mixing others in this and get out of here!"

"Yeah, man, you must get out of here." Ander had stopped standing quietly next to Omar. Watching the events gave him enough selfishness. Again, someone was telling inside of him to go around the corner and wait like other people who had nothing to do with these events. But instead he started tugging on the man's other arm, just like Omar did.

Without realizing what was happening at that moment, a punch hit his face. And he was on the ground after taking the second punch.

And what he thought when the kicks of the Ander man landed on his body was that he hadn't been beaten by anyone in a long time.

_How strange the thing called 'time'._

_\---_

"Are you okay?"

Omar asked Ander. The cops arrived shortly after they were attacked. As much as there was only one person who was attacked in the first place, after Ander got involved in the middle of the incident, the number of people attacked had increased to two.

And in fact, he was the person who was injured the most seriously. Omar had just been pushed around. There were pains in his body. But the sores on Ander's face, and the pains in his stomach caused by the kicks he ate, meant he was really attacked.

Although he looked like a pathetic person from the outside, the only thing Ander thought about was that his clothes were dirty.

"Yeah. It's nothing for me."

Omar laughed at Ander's attitude. Trying to look strong ...

"You're playing the tough guy, huh?"

Ander understood when his chin moved to laugh at what Omar said. Playing the tough guy was harder than he think.

"My chin hurts from this fucking jerk."

A few giggles were heard from Omar's mouth. 

"It really hurts, right?" 

Omar just sat in one of the chairs in front of the dessert shop where Ander sat to rest.

"Yes." Ander turned his head to see Omar's face. Sitting in one of the chairs close to him made it easy. "But as I said, it's nothing for me."

"Still ... I'm sorry. It happened because of me."

"Do not say that. I was the one who wanted to get involved in the argument."

"Even so, I'm sorry."

Ander thought he could see the tension in the air. So much so that he could even feel it in his lungs. Oddly enough, it didn't matter that he was the one who dispersed this tense atmosphere. He should have diverted the matter. For example himself.

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?" 

"What?" Omar showed a silent surprise. Normally, what it would do was make more noise. But he preferred to remain quieter. Or it was the slightest reaction he could then.

"You've been looking at me as a hero ever since I said I was working in the police department. But I'm not a man like you think. Now you're disappointed in me."

At that moment, Omar learned something new in Ander. Fragility. He thought he was a hero, but the cold-blooded demeanor spread around him scared him a little. And when he saw how fragile he was, he was relieved, even though he didn't want to.

"You are unlikely to disappoint me. This is not possible."

Ander was able to create a smile on his face despite his aching chin.

"Really?"

"Of course. Actually ... You're may disappointed in me."

"What?" This time it was Ander who was surprised. He muttered as the smile on his face wiped away.

"Did you hear what he said? Fag, whore." Omar whispered as a resentful smile formed on his face. "I am someone as he said." He took a deep breath. It needed strength to keep it going. "He was one of the men I slept with. It was only supposed to be a day old, but he wasn't quite convinced of that. I didn't think he could come this far-"

"You didn't disappoint me!" Ander interrupted Omar's speech. He didn't think he could handle it after a while. He was not used to using these words for himself. He didn't want to hear these words from him. "Also, don't say such things for yourself."

"Hey, why don't I still know your name?" Omar said what was on his mind as he looked deeply into Ander's face.

Ander didn't think he'd get what he was used to in such a short time. But he liked it. He liked that he had such a rapid change of emotion in such a short time.

"Because you never asked. You weird man."

"Tell me, your name." He approached Ander. With interest.

"Ander."

And Omar thought for a few seconds to avoid mistakes.

"Maybe I could be wrong but ..." He continued talking, trying to make eye contact with Ander, which he could not establish. "Is there any chance that you be like me?"

"Like you?" Ander responded while avoiding eye contact that Omar tried to establish at close range.

"Fagot?"

"Huh? Stop calling yourself that." Ander unwittingly looked into Omar's eyes. Just a moment. And at that moment he could feel his face burning.

"What do you want me to say?" Omar was getting closer to Ander's face.

"Something more correct."

"But that's also true." Omar continued to speak confidently.

"Not! It's just a word people use to humiliate gay people. Don't tell yourself that." Ander didn't know how he spoke the words that came out of his mouth. Or how he could speak out loud despite pain in chin. Or why it's so hard to make eye contact with this guy.

"Then I'll call 'homo'."

And he placed his hand on Ander's left cheek, which he thought was less painful. "So, Ander. Are you a homo?"

Omar's move convinced Ander to make some eye contact. With his right hand on his cheek, he didn't think Ander might have such smooth skin. Beardless. Glabrous.

He could feel the warmth beneath him as he moved his hand a little on his cheek. How quickly an affected man she thought. Moreover, although he is older than Omar.

"If I say I'm not, would you believe it?" 

Omar rested his forehead on Ander's. He could feel the heat on his face even more. He didn't know how to stand so close to his face. But he pulled back quickly.

He could feel his own face burning as well, before he entered the dessert shop again.

"I'll see you again, won't I?"

Omar was already inside before Ander could answer.

_Like he have another choice ..._

_\---_

Ander had learned something new at the end of that week. He could not bring anything from the time he left until the time he came back - his time. Even the scars on his face.

  * _**Fifth Week in the Past**_



The week that Ander's power first went wrong.

A few hours were late in the past. Despite doing everything right, waiting for the time second by second, he was at home when he closed and opened his eyes.

He did not suspect this, but he was anxious. What if he can't travel back in time?

But this anxiety lasted for several hours. After a few hours, he had done his routine every week.

He closed his eyes and opened them. He was in the dessert shop.

\---

Omar's face today had a brash attitude. Ander had seen many face shapes within a few weeks, but he had never been so prominently seated. It was a frustrating picture for Ander.

"Why are you sitting in front of me if I'm bothering you that much?"

Ander spoke with frivolous anger. It was not his fault that he was an easily irritable person.

"Don't you think you've gotten too little here?"

Ander felt shaken enough to drop the fork he was holding by this question. There was no way he could tell the truth to him. For that moment.

"I have no job today, I work other days."

Omar curled his lips. It resembled a child with this movement.

"This is just an excuse. You can come here on other days."

"I don't have enough time." Ander urged. He had raised his voice involuntarily.

"It still seems like an excuse."

"Whatever you say." 

Omar had already risen from his table when Ander began to sulk. He don't try to stop him.

He knew it was a mistake to go the past and the present. It should have been. But he did not think that the days he went into the future were as full as these five weeks. Full weeks with Omar.

His thoughts full of Omar.

Even when he went to his own time, it was like in the past. Year 2010.

But Ander was determined. He would never use his strength again. Past or future.

He wouldn't do anything to get him to meet other people.

  * _**Sixth Week in the Present**_



Ander still hadn't been able to restrain himself. If not in the past, there was a chance to find Omar in his time. Maybe his memory had also changed in his past travels. Maybe he could remember Ander. Even after 13 years?

Still, he thought it was hope.

The first thing he did after leaving his weekday job was to change cities. The dessert shop where Omar worked was not far from Ander's city. But it would take a few hours. However, traveling in time only took seconds.

And when he got there he realized how stupid he was doing. 

The dessert shop was not there.

Why hadn't he searched it from his place of work? Or from the internet? Was he really such an old-fashioned person? Or had five weeks, only five days in the past changed him?

\---

When he got to work the next day, the first thing he did was to investigate Omar. His house, where he lives. Anything belonging to him.

But what he got was a huge cloud of ash.

Then he would understand why he went into the past. Why he left ... Why is the past rather than the future ... Why now?

Omar's dessert shop was the victim of an arson 13 years ago. An arson in which 3 other people died along with Omar.

Ander understood why it was so precious to go the past.

Maybe he could make someone believe that he had this power.

Maybe that was really the reason he had this power.

Maybe he couldn't bring back Omar's body. But he could change the time.

Maybe... Maybe... Maybe... 

And he quickly realized what a childish idea it was.

He would try anyway. He would tell Omar on that one day he could go the past.

  * _**Sixth Week in the Past**_



Ander did not want to think his strength was weakening. He closed and opened his eyes, but still could not go to the past.

The day is not wrong. Time is not wrong. Why couldn't he go the past?

He tried all day long. He tried to keep his eyes closed for a long time. But he was finally inside his house.

Maybe today is not his day. What a stupid consolation ...

  * _**Seventh Week in the Past**_



That day was Ander's last chance. 

If he could not go back to the past on that day, it would not make sense even if he was gone anymore.

The next week would be the day Omar died.

And Ander tried to concentrate. He closed and opened his eyes. It didn't work.

He slowly did it again. It didn't work.

He opened and closed his eyes, imagining the place in his head. It didn't work.

He took a deep breath, opened and closed his eyes. It didn't work.

When he started to get angry, he opened and closed his eyes. It worked.

The aromas of the desserts and the scents of coffee ... Even the smell of herbal teas that Omar offered him ... It was as if he smelled them all at the same time.

And Omar's astonished face right across from him.

"When did you get here?"

He was shocked. He was sure that no one was sitting there just before. Or someone didn't open the entrance door.

Ander was in an emotional turmoil in those seconds. He was sad because if he could not see him in the future, it was his last chance. He wouldn't see him again. But he was happy to come back again. Because he had seen him.

"I was teleported."

"What?" Omar shouted in surprise. He didn't know how to adjust his voice in any way. Even this made Ander feel tearful.

"You react very loudly. People will be uncomfortable." Ander said with a laugh. He continued, getting more serious. "I'm glad to see you."

Omar did not think much of what Ander said. He didn't care.

"Yes, I am sure you are glad."

"Why did you say that?" Ander did not ignore it. He could guess why he acted like that. They had not give a proper speech in their last day. And last week he hadn't come here the only day he was here. So this was normal; that Omar was absolutely angry.

"Do you think, why?" Omar could not adjust his voice at all anymore. He was shouting even more. "You haven't been here for a long time, you came later saying 'I'm glad to see you.' If you're glad to see me this much, why didn't you come before?"

Ander answered helplessly. As if begging.

"I didn't have enough time. Sorry."

"I do not care anymore. You couldn't catch up with the special dessert today." When Omar quickly moved to leave Ander's table, Ander was finally able to stand up. He tried to gently grab him by his arm. He stopped him.

"I want to talk a little bit. Please."

Omar pushed Ander's arm.

"I have work. Did you forget?"

"Please. I don't know how long I can stay here. Please." Ander did not touch Omar in any way. But he knew. That somehow he will soften against him. He just didn't know where this extra trust in himself came from. From the past?

"Did something happen?"

Omar softened immediately, just as Ander had predicted.

"Yes, and I don't know if you believe me."

Ander's face had a sad smile. A sad smile that he didn't know if he was going to open his secret or if he was afraid that Omar would not believe him.

"This is really serious, right?"

Omar looked worried. This is one of the reasons why Ander thinks he has had a fuller past. Omar easily experienced every emotion at the same time. And Ander felt like he had experienced everything with him. Anger, sadness, happiness ...

"Yeah..." Ander said while nodding.

"Come on, let's talk outside."

\---

When they got out, they were supposed to have a decent speech, but Ander pulled him to a desolate place. This place was a side street where the dessert shop dumped its garbage.

He didn't care about the smell or other things. He did not even care that Omar would be angry with him. In the future, in the past or at the time he lived; There might never have been a chance to do it again.

So at first he slowly joined his lips with his. He did it so slowly that it was challenging split seconds.

He didn't quickly pull himself back, for example, even wanted to enjoy it. Slowly he parted his lips from hers. He was still in shock.

But this shock passed suddenly, just like the changes in emotion he went through. The moment Ander opened his mouth to speak, he put his tongue into his mouth.

His slow kiss just before had begun to accelerate. And Ander was so afraid that he wouldn't stop at the end and he had to take a few steps back.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Because I will say this for you, not for me." Omar was deeply worried when Ander's face turned tearful. Despite his reddish face, his face burning like fire, the wetness on Ander's face was obvious.

"What's going on, Ander?"

Ander swallowed. He kept his head up and made direct contact with Omar's eyes.

"I do not belong to this time." he stoped. "I come from the future."

It was the first time that Ander had seen Omar's face so expressionless. Without a trace of any emotion.

"What kind of joke is this?" Omar tried to chuckle. But he could not laugh. "It's not funny if this is a joke. I can't even laugh."

"Because this is not a joke." 

Ander saw Omar take a few steps back. And this was the second moment when an incomprehensible expression was seen on Omar's face.

"Are you sick or something?"

Ander felt suddenly angry. He continued to speak, keeping the distance that Omar opened even further.

"I'm not sick or anything! I know how impossible it is to believe. That's why I said it before. I don't care if you believe me or not. Because I'm doing this for you, not for myself."

Omar was very nervous. He seemed afraid of Ander.

"What do you mean?" 

Ander continued to speak, preserving his determined stance. The facial expressions Omar showed him had penetrated his heart.

"You're going to die next week on Tuesday." 

Ander stopped, Omar did not react. He waited for him to say something every few seconds he stopped. But he didn't get a word. Lifting this was more difficult than he thought.

Ander continued to speak in despair.

"This dessert shop will fall victim to an arson. It will turn into ashes with its two owners and an employee inside."

He thought for a moment there was a disgust on Omar's face. But he wanted to convince himself that this statement wasn't that way.

"Won't you say anything?" There was no trace of Ander's determination anymore. He no longer had confidence in himself.

Omar spoke as he sent his most brutal gaze to Ander.

"Let's say it really is. You come from the future and what you say is true. What will this change?" 

"What does it mean, 'what will this change'? You won't die. In the future-"

"What's in the future?" Omar started talking so depressed. Even though Ander had experienced this before, he was not thinking correctly at that moment what to do.

"There will be a life of your own. 13 years maybe longer. You will live." Ander took both arms of Omar. It had already closed the distance that had opened between them. Neither of them cared about it.

"Does this really matter?"

"Yes! It really matter for me. Why do you think I'm telling you this? Even though I know you wouldn't believe me, even though I knew you would think I am crazy ..." 

Ander's determined gaze was in his face. Omar thought for just a moment that this phrase really suits him. That he make him look more attractive than he is.

"Yeah, I think you're a little crazy." Omar chuckled. He didn't know how he could take the tension out of the environment at such a moment, but he did. This was just one of the things Ander loved about him.

Ander did what he felt right at that moment. He was sure he was free to do this.

He left a tiny kiss on his lips. What he really wanted was to give him a long hug.

When he hugged her waist with both arms, he did not expect any response. But it was enough for him to understand the warmth and movement he felt in his waist. His arms were on him.

  * _**Eighth Week in the Present**_



Ander was afraid to open and close his eyes that day.

He was afraid of going to the past, of time travel.

He was afraid that every time he opened and closed his eyes he would find himself elsewhere.

He was afraid of going to another time that was not his own.

And he was afraid to find out if the past has changed.

  * _**Ninth Week in the Present**_



Ander went where his feet took him.

He knew that he could no longer go to the past or the future.

Whenever his eyes opened and closed quickly, he would fear that he would travel through time. But he would forget.

Because at that moment he was right in front of the place where he could overcome all his fears.

He thought he was going to enter by the door for the first time. This shop grew bigger than you thought. People learned its value over time.

The place that had a small table in the past, had large tables in the present. Huge chairs, a huge space.

When Ander entered, he noticed that he was looking for that strange calendar in his eyes. But he could not find it. The shop had become more modern than he thought.

And at that moment there was a man coming towards him.

He didn't have a childish face like 13 years ago. He was quite mature.

He had a dirty beard, and his hair was cut rather short.

And after a few seconds, Ander heard a voice that he could not forget at any time.

_"Did you like our special dessert for today?"_

Ander could not prevent the tears falling from his eyes. Still, he had a smile on his face as he answered him.

_"I guess I'm not in the dessert food mood today."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I would be very happy if you let me know your thoughts on this.  
> English isn't my own language. I apologize for my mistakes.
> 
> PS: In the past, Ander was 7 years older than Omar. In the present, Omar is 6 years older than Ander.


End file.
